


Rhapsody in Ink

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [124]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, I don't normally write angst, Mention of clone concept, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: A fan song I wrote for Bendy and the Ink Machine, through the eyes of heartbroken Toons.If anyone is able and/or willing to come up with music for this song, please don't hesitate to leave a comment.





	Rhapsody in Ink

It's hard to tell if this is real, or just a fantasy.  
Studio looks like a cartoon, just like we used to be.  
What a shock it was when we became real,  
And the truth of our existence was revealed.

The Creator lied when he said we mattered.  
Upon these floors, our hearts lie shattered.  
Our tears can be heard through the halls.  
He never cared for us at all.

Do you know how it feels to learn that your whole life was a lie?  
That you were created for others to laugh at your pain?  
We feel like our whole lives meant nothing.  
We were nothing but the Liar's slaves.  
When they said "He Will Set Us Free," they were talking about you.  
Please, won't you get us out of here?  
Won't you make our dreams come true?

For years it was just us and the Machine.  
We were lonely for so long.  
We tried to remake the folks who once worked here,  
But they always came out wrong!

These murderous copies of your friends  
Long for what cannot be.  
Think they used to be human,  
Never had humanity.

Do you know how it feels to learn that your whole life was a lie?  
That you were created for others to laugh at your pain?  
We feel like our whole lives meant nothing.  
We were nothing but the Liar's slaves.  
When they said "He Will Set Us Free," they were talking about you.  
Please, won't you get us out of here?  
Won't you make our dreams come true?

We've been waiting so long for someone to take us home.  
Waiting for someone to come and break these hellish chains.  
Joey never saw us as anything but a means to an end.  
But what about you, Henry? Do you care?  
Will you be our friend?

Do you know how it feels to learn that your whole life was a lie?  
That you were created for others to laugh at your pain?  
We feel like our whole lives meant nothing.  
We were nothing but the Liar's slaves.  
When they said "He Will Set Us Free," they were talking about you.  
Please, won't you get us out of here?  
Won't you make our dreams come true?


End file.
